Beneath The Surface
by KaraHalliwell09
Summary: A secret, kept for 15 years... A man, who is not what he seems... A country, ravaged by war... Two worlds are about to collide...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Beneath The Skin

A/N: This is a sort of teaser for the latest story I'm working on. I'm not that far in yet, but I wanted to get this out. Constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Deep in the heart of Cheyenne Mountain, something was about to happen. All was quiet – no one suspected what would happen. Dusty and forgotten, no one knew what to think when a certain artefact lit up with a whoosh – and deposited a fifteen year old boy on to the floor. His clothes were strange and old fashioned, stained with blood. He mumbled incoherently on the floor as the security guards called for a medical team. Lying on the cold floor he succumbed to the darkness. Not even he knew that his life – and his future - had just been changed irrevocably. How could he?


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Sheppard Been?

Beneath The Skin

A/N: Came out a lot faster than expected. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Where's Sheppard Been?

"Elizabeth!" called a voice from behind her. She turned to face him and saw him yelling at people to get out of his way as he made his way through the crowded corridors, brandishing a file and a coffee cup. Dr. Rodney McKay, Atlantis's Chief Scientist, may be a genius but he wasn't the most sociable of people, especially in the last few months.

"Has there been any word from Earth about Sheppard yet?" And there was the reason that he had been so irritable. His best friend, the leader of Atlantis's military contingent, had been called back to Earth – they hadn't heard from him in almost three months, and they needed him back. The experience had showed her how much he did for the city.

"None, just the same, that he's doing something really important for them and he'll be back as soon as he's finished."

"Well that sucks."

"Don't remind me. Did you sort that thing with Kavanaugh yet?"

"I'm avoiding both him and the whole issue and hoping it just goes away." His tone turned dark. She didn't blame him – most of the city avoided the man on principle. She would too but her position as the leader of Atlantis meant that she had to be civil at least to all of the people who worked under her. She drew breathe to lecture him in an attempt to force him to deal with the problem, but was saved by an alarm, signalling an incoming wormhole. They took off for the control room.

"Do we have an IDC?" she demanded of the control room staff.

"It's the SGC Ma'am" called one of the technicians manning the consoles.

"Open the iris." When Sheppard stepped through event horizon she smiled, and hurried down the stairs to meet him, McKay on her heels. She was relieved that he was back, but worry sprang up when she realised that he was … Nervous? Dressed in his Atlantis uniform, he shifted from foot to foot as he stood in the middle of the gate room.

"Welcome home Colonel, it's good to have you back."

"Actually, I'm not done with what I was working on, but I need to talk to you and the team before I head back. Still. It's good to see you guys again." She was dismayed and her worry increased. Gesturing for him to follow her up to the briefing room, she called for Teyla and Ford over the coms. What was going on?

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"A little over three months ago, the SGC visited a world called Alagesia. It's a sort of medieval level with technology, and it's home to like 7 different sentient races. And we're establishing an alliance currently with them. That's where I've been for last few months."

"Why are negotiations taking so long?" asked Teyla, brow furrowed. They were sitting round the table listening to John talk.

"Because the council – that's who were working with – is made up of representatives of all the races and major powers. Each of them has their own territory and aims"

"Are they expected to go on for much longer?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We've pretty much got things ironed out now – the summit will in three weeks if we can arrange it."

"It's taking place on our turf then, sir?"

"That's what they want. They think it will be more secure, plus everything else has happened on theirs so…"

"How long can it take to sort things out?" McKay asked incredulously. "It won't take more than three weeks to arrange, will it?"

"There are some major complications with accommodation and security, which is why, in all their wisdom, the brass have decided to hold it here, on Atlantis."

"What? They can't expect us to host these people?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"They can and they do. They'll use the Earth gate's control crystal to gate directly here, which is why we need to prepare for them." He went to go on, but was cut off.

"Hold on, hold on, why did you get involved. Why did they need you there?" asked McKay. He visibly winced, then sighed, as if he was expecting it. It took him a few moments to answer.

"Because it wasn't until afterwards they realises that Alagesia was where someone had dialled in from 15 years ago. And someone came through that night. I came through."


End file.
